Pillager of Chips
by Churro Sensei
Summary: This is a companion two-shot story for my other fanfic, Bane of Arthropods. This is the promised story I made for when Gilbert found Gilbird and how they came to meet one another. Please review and tell me what I need to improve on in my writing! 2nd chapter should be up soonish? rating: 'K and up' just to be sure :3


**This is a companion two-shot for my story Bane of Arthropods. ( you know the one I promised I would make about Gilbird and the scissors except I wanted to make it longer than one chapter after all ) Basically it's about when Gilbert captured his fluffy friend and how he settled in as part of the gang. ;]**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to say anything other than look at my previous story to see the disclaimer…**

**8::8**

"Why does no one like me?" Gilbert whined as he took a large 'sip' from his half empty beer. "Maybe because you act so self-centered and childish that no one can stand to be in your presence." Arthur spoke up. The team was seated around a fire pit just outside the lab, roasting marshmallows. "I like you!" Alfred defended. "Yea, because I play Minecraft with you. Why bother playing with me when you have Kiku the Polite Assassin over there?" Gilbert groaned as he leaned back against the Jeep behind him. "Just admit none of you like me because of my higher status and untouchable awesomeness."

"I can assure you Mon ami, we do not judge you based on your rank, but how treat us." Francis soothed as he stood. "I guess I will go inside, bonne nuit Gilbert! I hope your depression was not caused by my corps fabuleux~!" As Francis stood, Arthur soon followed bidding everyone a goodnight as well. Alfred and Kiku retired soon after leaving Gilbert alone with his troubled thoughts.

"I don't need friends!" Gilbert reveled out loud. "I've gotten thus far on my own so I don't need anyone else stepping into my life!" He sighed deeply through his nose, taking in what he just stated. He extinguished the fire slowly, still lost in thought, and proceeded to walk inside the lab.

If he could just get one person to actually trust and understand him! He did need friends. He needed not only an audience to witness and back up his greatness, but also someone he can trust himself with. He needed company more than ever. The life of a famous biologist was never easy, as he constantly had to either accept or decline different missions, tasks or studies. If only he had someone to vent his frustration to and wouldn't get annoyed or scared.

Gilbert snuggled down into his bed sheets later that night until an irritable scratching noise peppered the window. At first he tried to passively ignore it, but as it went on and on his patience dwindled. He could be a patient man, but when something messed with his sleep, that's easily stepping the border.

Gilbert threw off his sheets angrily and stomped over to the window, unlatching it. As soon as it was open his vision was adhered by yellow feathers and a tiny body collided with his face. "BWAAAAAAA" He yelled as the little thing darted around the room. He was now desperately swatting at the air trying to get a grip on it. Unfortunately, the entire team heard it and now Arthur was standing in the open doorway with shock on his face. "That-that's the species of bird we've been looking for! Catch it quickly before it gets away!" Everyone was now madly jumping up and clapping their hands like a bunch of retarded seals, but alas they forgot to close the door.

The yellow chick quickly shot out of the room with Gilbert hot on its tail performing sharp twists and spins to prevail its freedom. It swiftly landed behind the juncture of the television and the cabinet it rested in. Gilbert let a smirk slip upon his face. _He won't escape my awesomeness this time!_

He picked up a large vase from the nearby table and covered one end of the hole and placed a hand on the other end of the hiding place, successfully trapping the bird. Unfortunately, when Gilbert moved his hand into the hole to push the bird into the vase, it made a quick escape through an opening made by the intruding appendage.

"GAH!" Gilbert shouted as you yellow blur began circling the rafters before settling onto one. "CRAP, that bird must rank highly in the awesomeness level to escape me…THE KING OF AWESOME!" trying to keep the disappointment out of his tone.

Arthur and the others finally reached the room Gilbert sat fuming in. "Why the bollocks did you run out so fast!" but Gilbert's gaze stayed trained on the one unreachable rafter with their prize snoozing happily atop it. As the team followed his gaze a game of who is taller began. The organizers of this mission were obviously too lazy to fund for a ladder or two so the men had to rely on their height to reach the evasive bird.

The albino German sighed deeply out his mouth. "Not even animals like me…" he mumbled trying not to look as hurt as he felt on the inside. Going unnoticed by the fussing band of his 'friends', he slipped quietly out into the hallway deep in depression. What he didn't notice was a pair of beady black eyes framed by yellow feathers watching his departure with a guilty expression from up above.

8::8

After making a quick sandwich and downing a cup of coffee (caffeine is good for anything right?) Gilbert passed the door still containing his howling roommates. The muffled argument could continually be heard throughout the entire base. _That poor bird_ he thought truthfully. _Wait a minute… _He shook his head. _Why would I care about that dirty animal! It was its own fault for not coming with me anyway! He deserves to be tortured by their bickering all night!_

He quickly passed the door with his head turned up. Obviously Gilbert didn't notice the tuft of yellow desperately squeezing under the door crack to escape the loony humans in the cramped room. After making its head through, its body slipped silently out along with it. Testing its wings first, it shot into the air to follow the depressed German to his room.

Gilbert stripped off all his clothes and threw them in a messy pile on the ground and simply collapsed onto his given bed. His temporary room for his stay here wasn't much. It had a nice oak bed with a headboard and a single oak dresser in the left corner. The sheets were a plain white and so were the walls. Besides all that, his room wasn't the cleanest as in there was no clear inch of flooring at all, but he somehow picks his way through it each night.

As Gilbert curled us in his now warm sheets, sleep came easily. _People think I'm annoying. I don't give a crap. People nag me to death about how clean my room is. I don't give a crap. When people judge me based on my status; what's on the outside. That's messed up._ He sighed once again and slowly gave way to sleep.

Just before losing consciousness, Gilbert felt a fluffy weight press against his cheek.

8::8

**That's the first chapter! There will be one more soon enough. Back to finishing my history project! D:**


End file.
